<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally there talking by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074823">Finally there talking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long Game [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's going to force the one thing Ella has been avoiding for month's but how will that talk end for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Long Game [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally there talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Ella took Trixie to school and headed into work. She saw Chloe sitting there with a smile on her face. “I guess everything is okay?”</p><p>Chloe looked up and smiled at her. “Yeah really well. I hated to leave this morning.”</p><p>Ella laughed softly. “Poor Lucifer.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s going to need that in eight months,” Chloe said with a laugh.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!” Ella said smiling. “Congrats does Trixie know?”</p><p>“What does Trixie know or not know yet?” Came a voice from behind them.</p><p>Chloe looked up and smiled at Adam. “I’m pregnant sir. And she does know she was right their when I found out.”</p><p>Adam chuckled softly. “How well did the old man take it?”</p><p>Chloe smiled at him. “He figured it out for himself. He said when he figured it out before me he was freaked. Until he thought about something he said about binding me to him in any way he could. Well, I’m pregnant, I’m mated to him, and he wants to have a wedding to make my mother happy and his father because and this will shock people. He wants to have it in a church.”</p><p>Ella’s eyes went wide. “Why is a church? And what type did he mean?”</p><p>Adam looked at Ella with worry before he looked back at Chloe. “So his father could be there without being there I take it?”</p><p>Chloe nodded her head slightly. “To have a wedding for that reason, an angelic binding, and to have as to how he put it a human marriage as well too.”</p><p>Ella sighed softly. “I thought it was for another reason sorry to say. But what did you tell him?”</p><p>Chloe smiled softly. “I told him to ask me properly. That was after he told me while my hormones are out of wack. He is going to be my personal sex toy. And those are his words, not mine.”</p><p>Ella shook her head slightly.</p><p>Adam cracked up laughing. “That’s Lucifer for you. Even my ex was like that both times with our son’s. But be mindful of sibling rivalry though Chloe. It can end badly or even worse as it did for my boys if you recall.” He looked at Ella. “Finish up here I want to talk to you in my office.” He said before he turned and walked to his office.<br/>Ella turned and looked at Chloe. “Are you happy with all of this strangeness?”</p><p>Chloe nodded her head slightly. “Yeah, I am.” She said looking at her stomach. “So is she.” She said pointing at her stomach. “I told Lucifer I think its a girl.”</p><p>Ella smirked softly. “Because of everything he did before you?”</p><p>Chloe looked up at her and smiled. “Yes in fact just like that.”</p><p>Ella laughed. “Would serve him right.” She said as she turned and headed to Adam’s office. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She didn’t speak until she took her seat. “Sir?”</p><p>Adam sighed as he turned and was glad to see the door was closed. “I know you don’t want to talk about it. But we should talk about us.” He said simply as he was trying to show nothing on his face as he took a seat at his desk and pointed at an empty seat.</p><p>Ella sat down and stared at him. She thought it was best to speak before he did. “You’ve still married Adam. Besides that, you’re going to outlive me as well too.”</p><p>Adam chuckled softly. “I asked God before I even met you or what happened between us. That in his eyes that Eve could have whatever she wanted to make her happy. Even if it was another female or in Mazikeen’s case its a demoness.”</p><p>Ella was a little annoyed at being laughed at. “But you’ve still married Adam.”</p><p>Adam shook his head slightly. “In the history books say I am but I’m not. Besides if I could go back in time when he made Eve I rather have Ella instead.”</p><p>Ella was trying not to blush as she watched him close all the currents and walk towards her. “Adam?”</p><p>Adam spun her chair around to face him before he bent in close to her face. “We take this as it goes. But know this if you die I will follow after you and drag you into my bed in The Silver City. And you won’t be leaving it any time in this century or next.”</p><p>Ella blushed brightly. “Adam?”</p><p>Adam sighed softly. “We will take this while you are alive as slow as you wish.” He reached out and ran his fingers across her cheek before he tilted her chin up. “But first.” He bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.</p><p>Ella moaned softly into his kiss. Before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>Adam reached up and removed her arms as he stood up straight. “You have to get back to your job before they wonder what bad thing you did.”</p><p>Ella smirked softly as she stood up and placed a hand low on Adam’s stomach. “Too bad.” She said with a smile before she turned and walked to the door. She turned back and smiled softly. “Friday.” She turned and walked out of the office.</p><p>Adam blinked a couple of times. “Huh?” He said clearly confused.</p><p>Ella smiled and winked at Chloe as she went to walk past Lucifer.</p><p>Lucifer looked at her. “Are we okay?”</p><p>Ella looked up at him. “Just be good to her or your father will smite you.” She said with a smile as she walked around him.</p><p>Lucifer chuckled softly as he turned and walked over to Chloe and sat down. “My father smiting me for being love and being a father.” He winked at Ella before he smiled at Chloe. “Did you tell your boss yet?” He asked eyeing her stomach.</p><p>Chloe opened her mouth to speak when another spoke in her place.</p><p>“I hope there is going to be a marriage with this baby.” Came the voice of Chloe’s mother Penelope Decker. “And what’s with the tattoo on your neck young lady?”</p><p>Lucifer looked at her. “I just haven’t asked her yet. Chloe wanted me to get used to the baby as I didn’t until we had to go into hiding for a while around children. It has been a centurys since my baby sister was little. But I was more around my older brothers and sisters.” He stood up as he looked at her. “Your daughter is my first love.”</p><p>Chloe looked at her mom. “Mom someone in his family did the tattoo. And before you ask I happen to love it now that I have gotten used to.”</p><p>Penelope raised an eyebrow. “What about Trixie?” She asked looking right at Lucifer.</p><p>“If you’re talking about a name change that is something the three of us. Me, Chloe, and Trixie that is. Should talk about after Chloe is my wife don’t you agree?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. “And I’m one loyal devilish male even if I run and own a club.”</p><p>“True it would be a hard choice for my sweet granddaughter. At least I will have more grandchildren to spoil now.” Penelope said with a smile.</p><p>Lucifer took her arm as he started to walk her away. “And Chloe says I will spoil the baby more than I currently do Trixie.”</p><p>Penelope grinned at him. “It’s your right your the father and are they the first in your family?”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head slightly. “My big brother Amendiael has a son little Charlie in fact.” He looked back at Chloe and winked. “Let’s go have a bit of lunch and we can talk. Unless you have other plans, Mama Decker?”</p><p>“Sadly I do I got plans with the girls. But I do young man expect a run on her finger soon enough and a wedding in the pipeline.” Penelope said with a wag of her finger before she turned and walked out of the police station.</p><p>Lucifer walked back to Chloe and sat down with a smirk. “And that’s one way to handle future mother inlaws by Lucifer Morningstar.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes before she went back to her paperwork.</p><p>The End!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>